


Death of the Divine

by TheDearWatchman



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: (in Grell's voice) DEATH! ★, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Past Suicide, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDearWatchman/pseuds/TheDearWatchman
Summary: The Undertaker has finally been located, and he is residing at none other than the Phantomhive mansion. Once the abode of a demon butler and his young master, the ex-reaper and the rightful heir of the earldom have taken over, and it's up to the reapers to restore the balance between the living and the dead before light and dark destroy each other.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the first Ronald X William fanfic I've done. I hope to make the characters as much as their canon selves as possible, so please bear with me as we take this journey together! This story may become out-of-date once future chapters are released, so I apologize in advance for any unforeseen inaccuracies to Yana Toboso's canon material. :)

“Coo, coo!” The cries of the Shinigami Dispatch pigeon, currently perched on the ledge outside William’s office window, rang through the thin sheet of glass as if it were sounding an alarm. 

He released the latch and gently carried the silver-streaked bird to his desk, fingers deftly caressing its grey plumage. Noticing the rolled parchment attached to its leg, he quickly pried it off with a twinge of irritation.

_Honestly, who could be calling at this hour?_

Agitation notwithstanding, he forced his gaze to meet the paper, and his worst suspicions were confirmed.

 _The Undertaker has been found in the Phantomhive mansion. We are requesting reinforcements ASAP. All unassigned reapers should be put on the case, including those not a part of the retrieval division. The risk is simply too great; we need all available individuals for backup._  
~ Othello (and Grelle ❤︎ ) 

**“Attention, all shinigamis are to report to HQ immediately.”**

Rang the intercom immediately following William’s opening of the letter.

_I suppose Murphy’s law holds true for reapers as well as humans…_

As expected, headquarters was decimated by panicked reapers, as news of the Undertaker’s whereabouts began to circulate.

“Everyone, remain calm,” he tried to call through the hubbub, but to not avail; all directive was drowned out by the strangled cries of the overworked, understaffed individuals scattered throughout the departments, many of whom had little to no field experience previously.

Though concerns varied from, “We’re overworked enough as it is!” to “We’re all gonna die!”, there wasn’t an immortal soul in sight who didn’t feel on edge. 

None could say for how long this uncoordinated chaos lasted, but when at long last the breaking point was reached, every shinigami in the entire dispatch of England had fled to the Phantomhive manor.


	2. Ronald's Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Domestic abuse, verbal harassment/abuse, and mentions of suicide are featured here. Reader discretion is STRONGLY advised.

~ Six Weeks Ago ~

“Ronald Knox, I am still missing your paperwork regarding the Campania incident. It’s been several months since your encounter with the Undertaker, and I have reason to believe we should review the data from then and compare it to what we have currently.” 

The reaper in question swiveled his rolling chair around to face William, and ran a hand through his two-toned hair. “You’re telling me this _now_ , when I’m ready to leave work for a group date?!” 

William merely adjusted his glasses with his scythe, and continued to glare at his subordinate. “What you do in your personal time is none of my business, however this is something I require of you so that we may advance our investigation. Moreover, you have no reason to blame me for failing to hand in something due _seven months ago_.” 

Quickly losing patience with his obstinate boss, he angrily replied, “Has it ever occurred to you that I might be working so hard that I don’t even have the _time_ to fill in paperwork? I’ve got my hands full with trying to reap everyone off the list, that I haven’t even given a second thought to anything else! I’m only taking a break to keep me from going mad, travelling back and forth from the human realm to this stuffy office without so much as a breather in between!” 

“Ronald has a point, deary ~ they’ve been working us like dogs, here; I can’t even remember the last time I had a facial! Of course, I’ve still managed to keep up my charming appearance anyways~” Grelle called from their cubicle, scooting over to rest on William’s shoulder. They barely grazed his side before William pushed them away, having expected the assault beforehand.

“Honestly… I’m asking you to do this very simple thing for me, Knox. It shouldn’t take longer than a half-hour, at most; couldn’t you ask your companions to wait for you? I’m sure they’ll readily oblige, considering your status as the life of the party,” he added the last bit sarcastically, fed up with the novice’s irresponsibility and blatant disregard of rules.

“Tch, alright…” he relented, rolling back to his desk in defeat.

“It’s alright, Ronald; I’ll let them know you were kept after,” Grelle reassured him, blowing one final kiss in William’s direction before flouncing off.

“Thanks, senpai!” He called after them, before sighing and picking up his fountain pen. Twirling it in his hand several times for good luck, he finally settled it on his sheet of paper.

William frowned at the overly dramatic display, before returning to his office to complete his own set of paperwork.

“Wait… sir?!” Ronald called not a second after he left. He muttered curses under his breath before returning to Ronald’s designated cubicle. 

“Yes, Mr. Knox?” he questioned impatiently, tapping his foot in a manner reminiscent to the hare in the books Ronald’s mother read to him as a child.

“You said we had to review the data from the last time the Undertaker showed up…” 

“So I did. And?” he interrogated, fists clenched at his sides in visible irritation.

“Does that mean… he’s made more?” he asked, trying to sound as unfazed as possible.

“I don’t understand your question, Knox. Made ‘more’ of what?” he repeated, seemingly ready to strangle him with his scythe at any moment.

“More of the… dolls, that is.” he explained, in what he hoped to be a casual tone.

“The ‘dolls’? As in, the reanimated corpses which invaded the Campania ship and demolished over a third of its inhabitants’ lives?” he clarified, slightly less irked.

“Yes.” 

“We haven’t had any evidence of more of _those_ creatures as of late, though that’s because we haven’t seen the Undertaker since then. Things will likely change should we come across the likes of _him_ again, but nothing of such a grand scale has occurred to my knowledge.”

“Then why-?”

“As I have stated many times, Knox, my duties are what is assigned to me by those of higher position; I have no care for such matters in my personal time.”

“Huh, so even the boss has to answer to someone,” he muttered. While they were talking, he had finished his overdue paperwork, and handed it to William.

“There… that wasn’t so dreadful, was it, Knox? Really, must I play the role of ‘babysitter’ as well as your overseer?” and leaving him with that strong rebuke, William left.

 _Haah… well, at least I can leave now…_ he reminded himself.

~ 黒執事 ~

Ronald woke in a cold sweat, heart pounding and head throbbing. He had a nightmare, his dreams bringing him back to his time as a human.

“Don’t you have a boyfriend already?”

“Oh, that guy? Don’t worry, he’s just a dirty slut who’s only good for a one-night stand, but trust me, he’s too clingy and desperate to be boyfriend material.” 

“Ugh, stop begging for my attention like some worthless street whore! I told you, I wanted the **other** watch, not this discounted, knockoff 14 karat piece of junk! Here, you can have it; it’s trashy and fake, just like **you**.”

**“If you really loved me, Ronnie, you’d do us both a favor and kill yourself.”**

_Damn it... why does my brain always have to bring me to that moment? Over and over again, like I’m watching a cinematic reel of my own life story…_

He brewed a cup of tea to relax himself. _“It’s purple passionflower, cheery and colorful like you!”_ _“But Mama, that’s a girly kind of tea!”_

_“Not at all; this flower fought all of the other ones in the patch to grow into something so lovely and refreshing, it started out as a little seed and had to work very hard to become what it is now. That takes a lot of strength, doesn’t it?”_

_“But strength is a manly thing, and flowers aren’t manly!”_

_“Maybe you can’t see it now, but someday you’ll be able to understand…”_

_“Oh, alright, fine. Is it good?” “Why don’t you try some for yourself?”_

_“Hey, I like this kind of tea, Mama! Can you make it for me everyday?”_

_“Certainly, my little seedling.” “Mama, I’m not a seed, I’m a boy!” “Oh, really? That’s good to hear; unlike a seed, a boy can do the chores for me!” "Mama..."_

Sipping the fragrant drink brought back fond memories of his mother, as if they were fighting the bad ones trying to seize his mind. He opened the window of his room and looked at the patch of flowers on his windowsill longingly. “I’m sorry I never said goodbye to you…” he whispered to them, the breeze on his cheek caressing him like his mother’s gentle hand.

_One day after I’m forgiven, I’ll see you. Then we’ll never have to be apart again…_

He held the painted teacup in his hands until its warmth left, then dressed in his suit and left for work at the Shinigami Dispatch.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

~ 黒執事 ~

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Ronald Knox-” 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Argh, what is it now?” he snapped, nearly out of the door for his work in the mortal realm when William T. Spears called him. He merely stared at the hasty reaper, his face an undetectable mask.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“You forgot your To-Die list,” he reminded him, thrusting it into his hands before he could say anything. He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Oh, uh, thanks… sir.”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William merely quirked an eyebrow in response. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Out drinking again, Knox? While I have no control over what you spend your recreational time doing - unfortunately - I don’t want to see it affecting your work here. Is that understood?” he intoned, staring at him with an expression Ronald couldn’t quite read. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“When you can’t figure out what William T. Spears is feeling, it’s usually disapproval,”_ the reapers often joked, when their supervisor wasn’t scrutinizing their every move. _“Or love!”_ Grelle always added, causing the others to roll their eyes repulsively.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Yes, sir,” he replied, and hastily scrambled out the door.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

~ 黒執事 ~ 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

While William was drinking coffee in the dispatch lounge (he had already consumed three cups since Grelle showed up after receiving their list of souls to reap, complaining that they had to cancel a manicure appointment because of their heavy workload), he eavesdropped on a conversation between two dispatch secretaries involving a certain blond mischief maker.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Ronald seems kind of off today, doesn’t he? He didn’t show up to visit me in the morning like he usually does!” 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Yeah, and during that group date yesterday I didn’t really feel like he was into it; he was pretty quiet, wasn’t he? It’s weird, he’s usually never like this…”

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Covertly finishing off his last bit of coffee grounds, William quickly excused himself and went to check the reaper records. Sure enough, the date was just as he expected: 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Reaper Registry Number: 158128_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Human Alias: Ronald Knox_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Birth: February 17th, 1866_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Death: October 4th, 1888**

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Today marks the anniversary of his death,” William recounted, staring at the file a moment longer, then neatly putting it away.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_The anniversary of a reaper’s death is an added punishment bestowed on them. Recollections of the moments leading up to their suicide, experiencing the same physical and emotional sensations of that time… there’s no hellish despair as when one is forced to relive their death. This is Ronald’s first one, too… it’s no wonder he’s acting strangely._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William sighed, busying himself by combing his already pristine hair, while he thought of how to approach Ronald with the subject.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

~ 黒執事 ~ 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He couldn’t focus on his retrievals at all. Every time he reeled the records in, he could see nothing but his own suffering in the translucent film, the moment where his feet left the roof of the building flashing repeatedly in front of him as if to mock him for giving into the temptation of death.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Damn it… I can’t do this anymore…_ he thought, and after his fifth collection he left to return to the dispatch, trying to think of an excuse to give William as to why he couldn’t finish the rest of his work.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He knocked on his office door anxiously, fidgeting to and fro as he waited. “Yes?” his senior inquired, unfazed at Ronald’s sudden appearance. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_It seems as though my suspicions were correct…_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“I can’t finish my collections today,” he stated, sweat dripping down his forehead as he wrung his hands nervously.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William nodded. “I understand.” 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Ronald blinked in surprise. “You… what?” he repeated, his mouth agape.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William took his silence as an opportunity to clear his throat. “There’s a reason for the trouble you’re experiencing during collections,” he informed, mechanically adjusting his glasses. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Huh?!” he shouted, dizzily stumbling back and knocking into the door.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Sit down for a moment,” he suggested - not unkindly - and gestured to the seat across his desk.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“How-how did you know about…?” he began, his voice cracking mid-sentence.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William hesitated. “I heard you were acting strangely lately, so I looked up your file on the reaper registry. Do you recall the day you died in the human realm?” he probed.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Ronald scratched his head. “Erm, no… why?” he sat straighter in the chair, his arm and leg muscles rigid in anticipation.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Today, October fourth, happens to be a year from that day. As such, it is the ‘anniversary’ of your death.” he stated, gauging Ronald’s reaction before he continued.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

He was quiet. “... And? Why are you telling me this, sir?” he shook his head, more puzzled than ever.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William took out a handkerchief, and wiped his glasses.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“During the week of a reaper’s predated death, they experience occurrences that mentally and emotionally bring them back to the time preceding and during their suicide. Whatever the cause for taking their life, they begin to relive it, if only for a week. Still, it is very distressing, especially when it’s the first you've had. Every reaper undergoes this period once a year, so I myself have dealt with similar circumstances as yourself. I will have someone assist you in your reapings, considering this is your first ‘anniversary’ and you aren’t yet accustomed to the repetitive traumatic memories.” 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

Ronald’s locked limbs now turned numb and motionless. “You mean… I’ll have to put up with this… for a _week?_ I don’t think… I'm not sure I can…” he swallowed hard, trying to steady his breathing as the flashbacks swam to his consciousness.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“If it would help to talk to someone, I can schedule an appointment with a therapist for you,” he offered. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“I-I’m fine,” came his automatic response. _A therapist? No way, I’m not some crackpot who’s out of his rocker; I can deal with this on my own,_ he told himself.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

William didn’t push the subject further. “Let me know if you change your mind." He opened the door for Ronald, who was struggling to move from his place by William’s desk.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Watch where you’re going, you klutz! Stupid freak…”_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“Ugh, your hair is ugly! Change it or I won’t go out with you in public.”_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_“What kind of drink it that?! Only bums drink ale.”_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Stop…” he whispered, holding his head in his hands. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Ronald?” William tried again, but no response. He shook his shoulder, trying to snap him out of his daze. 

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Huh?” he jumped, startled. William quickly let go of him and adjusted his tie. “It might be a good idea to rest."

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Oh, yeah…” he agreed, abruptly standing to leave. “Well, I’ll see ya,” he awkwardly waved goodbye, then raced out as fast as he could.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_I’ve gotta snap outta it…_ he told himself.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

“Oh, hi, Ronald! D’you want to hang out later?” one of his friends called, but Ronald ignored her as he entered the men’s bathroom and collapsed into a panic attack.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_Please, God, anyone, get me out of this... I've got to pull myself together..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

The room fading out, all he knew was that his mother was calling him.

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for making this such a sad chapter. :'( I know it kind of drifted away from the "main" plot, but don't worry, we'll get back into the action soon! For now, I wanted to bring in Ronald and William's relationship, even though romance is clearly the last thing on Ronald's mind right now. It's not that I intended to do anything "romantic" out of this scene, but I needed to give William a situation where he wouldn't be so harsh, and unfortunately, this was the best place to display that more considerate side of him. :( 
> 
> I did my boy Ronald very wrong here, I'm sorry. I promise to give him a happier future!


End file.
